The Snake Child
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: Harry has two magical bloodlines. One is Parsletongue. What is the other one, and what effect does it have on his colour? This is a response to my own challenge.


The Boy Who Turned Green

By Suzaku

"And stay down there," shouted the ungrammatically evil Vernon Dursley. He should've learned in grade school that starting sentences with conjunctions is wrong. He should have figured out well before that, that it was wrong to lock family members in the basement. But no one here's going to accuse Mr. Dursley of intelligence, are we?

Anyway, let's get back to the basement. In this basement are a lot of broken things. Broken tools, broken exercise equipment, and one half-broken seven- year old boy. The only completely unbroken thing in the basement is slithering toward the boy…

"Hello, eggling," she hissed. "Wonder what he's doing down here? He looks hurt."

The boy's eyes widened, and he hissed back, "My dam's nest mate's mate tossed me down here. I don't know why. I was running from his nestling, and I was on the school roof."

The phrase 'school roof' didn't translate well into parseltongue. So after he explained that he had escaped from his cousin by appearing on a high place, she asked why he would have had to run from his nest mate.

"I don't know," he replied. "They all say I'm a freak,"

"Why do you not live with your dam and sire, eggling? You are not old enough to be outside their nest yet," said the snake.

"My dam and sire are dead," said Harry. "My dam's nest mate said they died in an accident. That's how I got my scar."

The snake looked at Harry's scar, and hissed in surprise.

"Lightning Child! I never thought…," hissed the snake, trailing off. "I grew up hearing tales of you!

"I know how you were able to pop to that high place!"

"_How?"_

"When I was naught but an eggling, I heard of a snake who went wherever another speaker went, and he could pop from place to place also," said the snake. "There is a prophecy, that speaks of a lightning bearer. This lightning bearer shall bring about the fall of the enslaver who comes to bind all snakes. He shall have nest mates of both human and reptile kind, and no poison shall harm him. He shall have the power of flame and fight, and he shall bear the mark of Lightning."

Harry fainted.

It's been three and a half years since Harry learned that he was the prophesied Lightning Child of reptiles. In that time, he learned the snake's name was Sessha. Sessha has become as a mother to him; and he has learned about an ancient legend…

You see, it is a greatly storied thing that when the first line of Gryffindor mixes with the first line of Slytherin, that he or she would have the bloodlines of both. You see, the Gryffindor house had a special talent. This special talent allowed Godric Gryffindor to become partially Griffin, like the beings who he was said to be raised by. Of course, we all know about the Parseltongue talent. What is virtually unknown, is that Lily Evans was descended from the firstborn child of Salazar Slytherin. Due to all this, when Sessha bit Harry once, Harry turned partially snakish.

"You are my hatchling, now. My lightning child," hissed Sessha. This would only cement the bond between them.

Back to what's happening upstairs. Upstairs, Petunia and Vernon Dursley hear a knocking at the door. When they open it, they are quite surprised to see a pasty faced man in a black robe.

"Where is Harry Potter," says Snape, thinking that the spoiled brat must probably have the largest bedroom in the house. He couldn't be further from the truth. Or closer.

"T-there isn't a-anyone in here by that name," said Vernon.

"Liar," said Snape, flicking his wand, and freazing the elder Dursleys against the wall.

There was a creaking sound, and the cupboard door opened. A paler, slightly less chubby Dudley stepped out.

"What are we doing to them, sir," asked Dudley. His parents had stuffed him in the cupboard, after he had gotten a certain letter on his eleventh birthday.

Snape took one look at Dudley and saw that it wasn't Harry. _I doubt they'd stuff him, then shove him in the cupboard after getting his Hogwarts letter._

"Where is your cousin?" asked Snape.

"My cousin's been locked in the basement for a long time. Do you think he's alright?"

"We shall have to see. If he is, after we get him out, we shall go get your school supplies."

After they got Harry out of the basement, Snape continued to ignore the petrified Dursleys, and sat the boys down on the couch for a talk.

Or, he would have, but then... He noticed Harry. The boy was much skinnier than other humans. Not to mention _greener._

He explained about Hogwarts, and magic to the boys. He was surprised to see Lily's son looking at him with the same seriousity which Lily exuded in the classroom.  
More, actually. But the real mystery was how he turned green.


End file.
